Valium
by Elee91
Summary: Love can be hidden behind mask; But when the mask are broken what is one to do. Love is discovered in the most unlikely places, and what are you to do when the one you love lives in a different state. RWNS EDGS


**Title:** Valium

**Author:** EnneLee

**Summary:** Love can be hidden behind mask. But when the mask are broken what is one to do. Love is discovered in the most unlikely places, and what are you to do when the one you love lives in a different state. RWNS EDGS

**WARNINGS:** Slash-Shounenai-Slash, Citrus-Lemons-Limes, Character Injuries & Deaths, Psychotic/Mental People, & Misc.

**DIS-CLAIMER:** _**I DO NOT OWN CSI, CSI: MIAMI, and/or CSI: NEW YORK!**_

_No matter how much I wish I do, I don't, nor do I own the actors, though god, I'd do -almost- anything to. Johnathon Togo, David Caruso, Adam Rodriguez, Eric Szmanda, George Eads!! Ooh, yummy-licous! So good and delectable so . . . eatable! I need to go lie down._

_I will repeat this in the next chapter!_

**_Ch.1 Officer Down and phones laying down the situation_**

"Officers Down, I need back-up and a bus! I repeat; I need back-up and a bus, Officers Down!" This was the call that paused Police-officers and Crime Scene Investigators all around Miami. They could all hear the gunshots still going on in the background. "I repeat, this is CSI Eric Delko, I need a bus and back-up!" Still listening to the scanner, all heard the conversation that followed.

~"This is Dispatch, CSI Delko please state your location and situation." A woman's voice came over the radio. ~

"I'm at the old ware-houses, Ware-house #16, Me and my partner CSI Wolfe were checking out a lead in our case, the officers who came with us, their shot, My partner is shot in the leg and a deep graze on his left-arm but still conscious, I'm shot in my left arm and we can't move, we're surrounded by rouge gunmen, their still firing. I think we're going to need a SWAT team. I don't know exactly how many there are." Eric said, between gasp as Ryan wrapped his arm with the sleeve off his cotton-sweater.

~"Okay, CSI Delko. I'm having your Lieutenant informed, and phoned in." The woman said in gentler voice. ~

"Okay," Then all could hear him telling Ryan what she said and heard him say something that made Eric laugh.

~"Eric? This is Horatio." ~

"Hey H."

~"Eric, I need to know everything that has happened."~

"We were just coming to the ware-houses to check it out; we found this address in the victims' bag. Anyway, we came out here, and we were just processing the scene . . .

*Flash-back*

"Hey Eric, look at this!" Ryan yelled, kneeling next to a couple of small box-crates that had a familiar logo on it.

Eric walked over and kneeled by him, examining the pendant that was an exact replica of the one they found in the victims fist only this one was complete, and didn't have so many pieces missing that they weren't sure which one was there and where to put it, and which ones weren't. We bagged it and about twenty-five different hair, spit, or cigarette-bud DNA's. Then continued to walk around, until all of a sudden I saw Ryan looking out one of the ware-house windows, Then I heard shouts and gunshots, I turned around and the next moment me and Ryan were pulling the patrol officers that came with us, towards whatever cover we could find, getting shot just as we found somewhere to hide.

*Flash-back end*

. . . Then Ryan bandaged his arm and leg, and my arm while I called dispatch and talked to you and dispatch." Eric said, breathing deeply and sweating profusely now.

~"Eric, I want to talk to Ryan now, and I want you to be very quite and listen and see if you can find out their next move, okay?"Horatio said, listening to his ex-brother in-law's breathing.

"Ok, H." Eric said before handing the phone to Ryan, and sliding a little farther down so he could hear the gunmen speaking.

Ryan checked how much distance there was between Eric and Him to see if he could talk without Eric hearing, deciding he was he started talking although lowly.

"H, I've loss a lot of blood. I don't think I got to much longer before I black-out. I think one of the bullets hit an artery or something. I can't feel my foot to much, it's like it's asleep. I think Eric hiding some thing about his arm too. The officers each have injuries, umm...Officer Colsic is shot in his right-arm, his right shoulder, and I think some of his ribs on his right side were grazed as well, but his left leg was shot so I assume two shooters aimed at him. Officer Whinkel is shot in his right-arm, left-shoulder, left side of his pelvic-bone, and right-thigh, I think he was shot by two shooters also. I tied off the... the circulation from most of their wounds but I don't think its helping but a lil bit. I...I think I'm getting very dizzy." Ryan ended letting his head fall back against one of the crates he was sitting by.

~"Ryan, I need you to calm down and relax your breathing. It'll slow your blood-flow down to normal, your panicking speeds it up. Okay in, hold, out. Repeat this over again and again until your calm." Horatio said, doing the same practices in his car which he was driving to the scene, as was every other CSI and Police Officer were doing, to keep him from panicking. After a minute or two of Ryan doing this and all the listeners not hearing anything but gunshots and bits and pieces of yells and shots Ryan finally responded.

"O-ok H. I think I'm as calm as I'm going to get right now. I told Eric to do it to. He was still bleeding pretty badly too." Ryan said calmly but slurring some.

~"Alright Ryan, give me an estimate of about how many gunmen you saw before you were shot, and how many you hear now."

"Ok, I looked out one of the Ware-house windows...

*Flash-back*

I saw cars, a lot of cars come driving down the street in between the ware-houses, and I was going to call in about it, when they all of a sudden all started hitting their brakes, stopping right in front of the ware-house. The next thing I knew there was gunshots going of from everywhere, Me and Eric looking for somewhere to cover us and Officers Colsic and Whinkel, we finally found a place big enough between the crates but I don't think their planning to let that stop them.

*Flash-back end*

I'm hearing a lot of voices, some male and some female but mostly all I can hear is gunshots. Sorry H." Ryan said, slurring badly and pausing every so often.

~"It's alright, you've helped a lot, Ryan. I want you to give the phone back to Eric now and continue to work on your breathing." Horatio said, not able to hold a slight hint of concern for the two younger CSI's.

"Yes sir." Ryan said, trying to lighten' the Lieutenants' emotions the slightest bit.

There was mumbling, then shuffling and they heard Eric.

"Yes Sir."

Ch. 1 Fini Te'd

A/n: Ahh! Two of my boys are hurt! Oooh, my poor Ryan and Eric and stuff is just getting started! We need move onto when their happy, healthy, and flirty! Can't wait for chapter 2, C u there!  
A/n(2): So what'd ya'll think? I thought it was an excellent beginning to an excellent story. A little short I know but I'm working on like six other stories also. R&R and tell me what you think and any ideas at all you may have. I started this story idea in the end of 2006 and put it on the back-burner for a while.

Hopefully I'll have my other ones posted up soon too. So, waiting for your words and acknowledgement,

EnneLee;  
Author of Valium


End file.
